


JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2015 (ART)

by KodaiHaikyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Gift Art, Holding Hands, M/M, Model/Photogenic!Marco, photographer!Jean, takin a photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaiHaikyo/pseuds/KodaiHaikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Jean is majoring in photography, and he needs to work with a model for an impending project. However, not only is model photography not Jean's strongest area, he's also apparently awful at finding a model to begin with. Of course, there's always that guy he's admired from afar for the past year or two, but he (is scared to ask) doesn't want to creep him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2015 (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishingclocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingclocks/gifts).



> I'm uploading this to my tumblr because AO3 doesn't have as good quality .n.  
> Sorry about that!


End file.
